Richard Moll
| birthplace = , U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Charles Moll | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1967–present | spouse = (divorced) }} Richard Moll (born January 13, 1943) is an American actor who played Bull Shannon, the bailiff on the NBC sitcom Night Court from 1984 to 1992. Standing 6-feet-8-inches-tall, he is also a voice artist, playing villains with his distinctive rough-sounding voice. Early life Moll was born Charles Richard Moll in Pasadena, California, the son of Violet Anita (née Grill), a nurse, and Harry Findley Moll, a lawyer.Richard Moll Biography (1943-) He attended the University of California at Berkeley and was a member of Kappa Alpha fraternity. Career In 1981, Moll co-starred with Jan-Michael Vincent and Kim Basinger in the movie Hard Country. In 1982, under layers of makeup, he played the sorcerer Xusia in The Sword and the Sorcerer. In 1981, he played the abominable snowman alongside Ringo Starr and Dennis Quaid in the cult film Caveman. Later that year, he shaved his head for the role of Hurok in the science fiction B movie Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn, but the producers of Night Court liked the look so much in his audition that they asked him to keep it. Moll also used the Bull persona in commercials for Washington's Lottery. Moll also had a role as Big Ben, Roger Cobb's Vietnam comrade in the 1986 horror comedy film House. Moll made a guest appearance in the pilot episode of Highlander: The Series as "Slan Quince", the villain who reunites Connor MacLeod with his kinsman and show's protagonist, Duncan MacLeod. He also made a guest appearance on Babylon 5 in the episode "Hunter, Prey" as a lurker criminal who was holding a VIP hostage. In 1999's But I'm a Cheerleader, Moll went against type and played a gay man who, with his partner (Wesley Mann), helps gay teenagers escape from a nearby "gay camp," where homophobic parents send their teenage offspring to be "rehabilitated". He can be heard in many animated film and cartoon productions, often as a villain with a deep, growling voice. Moll has voiced Two-Face in Batman: The Animated Series (as well as the voice of the Batcomputer) and the Scorpion in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. His first role in an animated film was as a beat poet in Ralph Bakshi's American Pop. He starred as the character of Norman in the animated series Mighty Max. He played the drifter on the Nickelodeon show 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd. Moll appeared in The Flintstones and Casper Meets Wendy, both TV spin-offs. Moll also voiced the Devil Hulk in the 2005 video game Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, and more recently Death in the 2010 game Dante's Inferno. Additional television credits include Family Affair, The Rockford Files, How the West Was Won, Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Mork & Mindy, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, The Fall Guy, T. J. Hooker, Fantasy Island, Alice, The Dukes of Hazzard, The A-Team, The Facts of Life, My Two Dads, 227, Martin, Due South, Babylon 5, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Baywatch, Married... with Children, 7th Heaven, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, The Parent 'Hood, Smallville, and the straight to video Uh-Oh! directed by Jon Cope. Personal life Moll married Susan Brown in 1993 and have two children together. They divorced in 2005. References External links * * Category:1943 births Category:Actors from California Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Pasadena, California de:Richard Moll fr:Richard Moll nl:Richard Moll pl:Richard Moll fi:Richard Moll sv:Richard Moll